Phantom's Child
by The Writer Es
Summary: Three years after D-Stabilized, Dani returns to Amity Park with her new friend, Disney Carter, another halfa. After a fight with Vlad, it is revealed that Sam's DNA was unknowingly used to help create Danielle. Also, one of Vlad's new inventions changes Dani into a three year old! PP hasn't happened yet. *Dani is 15(later, 3) Danny, Sam, Tucker are 17. DannyXSam, TuckerXOC
1. Chapter 1: Setting the Scene

**(A/N) Why, hello there! I must say, I have read quite a few (Okay, like 5) stories where Danielle is portrayed as the daughter of Danny (and sometimes Sam) so I wanted to do one of my own. It will end up containing a couple of OC's. I have never written a Danny/Dani Father/Daughter story before; I usually portray them as siblings. This is set 3 years after D-Stabilized, and Phantom Planet hasn't happened yet. I hope you like this!**

* * *

After she had been re-stabilized, young Danielle 'Dani' Fenton/Phantom had set off again. She had traveled throughout both the Ghost Zone and the human world, searching for things about halfa's, and herself.

She had a theory: she was supposed to be a clone of the older Daniel 'Danny' Fenton/Phantom, but something happened to make her both younger and a female. The only way that could've happened was if Vlad had unknowingly used the DNA of a female. She could think of only one girl that consistently hung around Danny, and that was Sam Manson, making Sam her mother.

Currently, Dani was on her way back to Amity Park to tell Sam and Danny this news. She was also bringing her new friend, seventeen-year-old Disney Carter, along with her. Disney was another halfa.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry that it's so short, it will get longer, I promise! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Nice Place to Live!

**(A/N) Um… I got bored and decided to update. Also, I'm sick at the moment, so I have a lot of time on my hands. I'm going to answer **jim89**'s review: Yes, I do know that Dani was 12 during Kindred Spirits and D-Stabilized, and since this is 3 years later she is 15, Danny, Sam and Tucker are 17, and so on. Technically, she has existed for only three years, though… Anyways, hope you like it!**

**To answer **popie92**'s question: Yeah, I like Dani stories, too. I wish she had been in the show more. And Disney is a girl. She will be described in this chapter **** I hope you like her!**

**Disclaimer: the only things that I own are Disney, the plot, and the Infant-Maker 5000. Plus, if I owned it, do you really think that the show would have ended?**

* * *

_Amity Park: a nice place to live! _The sign proudly proclaimed.

Amity Park… It had been three years since the last time Danielle had been here. Now, she was coming back. It wasn't because she was D-Stabilizing again, oh, no. No, it was because she had something to tell Danny. Two something's, actually. One, she had found another halfa, Disney Carter, AKA, Flame. Disney was seventeen, and had been a halfa for two years. In her human form, Disney had long, wild, pale blonde hair that was usually kept in a braid, silver-blue eyes, and was very pale, whilst in her ghost form, her hair was loose, and a dark purple color, with neon green eyes. Her skin had more of a pale, olive tone when she was a ghost, and she wore tight black pants, a green spaghetti-strap party shirt, and no shoes.

Two, after tons and _tons_ of thinking and research, Dani had found out that she wasn't actually Danny's clone. Well, not exactly. Another persons DNA had been used to create Danielle, meaning… She had a father (Danny). And a mother (Sam). She had a real family!

Disney's voice brought her back to reality. "Um, are we actually going to fly into to town, or are we just going to stare at the sign?" she asked her.

Dani looked at her. "Hmm, what? Oh, yeah, let's go." She replied absentmindedly.

Disney smiled faintly. "You were thinking about your family again, weren't you?" she asked.

Danielle nodded, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, since all you can do is think _and _talk about them, I'm excited to actually meet them." Disney continued.

They flew over the town invisibly, and Dani pointed Danny, Sam, and Tucker out to Disney.

Disney gave a low whistle. "Dang, he's hot." She said.

Dani gave her a confused look. "Who, my dad?"

Disney shook her head. "Uh, yeah, but no. I meant the guy in the glasses." She explained.

This just made Dani give her an even weirder look. "_Tucker?!_ Man, Diz, you are into some weird guys."

Disney rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said.

Just then, all three halfa's ghost senses went off. '_Why the delay?'_ Dani thought to herself.

The two girls could hear Danny saying to his friends, "Cover for me. It's probably The Box Ghost again." Then, "Goin' Ghost!"

"Hey, Danny!" Danielle said cheerfully, flickering into visibility, startling Danny.

"Danielle!" he cried. "What are you doing here?"

Dani grinned. "I'm not a clone." She announced, unable to contain herself.

Danny did a double take. "Um, what? Yes, you are."

Danielle shook her head. "I'm not. I found out that Sam's DNA was used in my creation process, so you are my father, and Sam is my mother. Oh, and this is Dis- I mean, Flame. Say hi, Flame." Danielle looked towards Flame (Disney) pointedly, and she made herself visible once more.

"Hi." She said with a small smile. "Dani literally can't stop talking about you."

Danny looked at her warily. "Is she…?" he whispered to Dani.

She nodded. "Yeah Flame is like us. She goes by Disney when she's human."

Disney nodded, confirming Danielle's words. "I travel a lot, which is how I met Dani."

"And your parents are cool with it?" Danny asked.

Disney grimaced. "My mom died two years ago, same time I got my powers. Dad left us when I was about two, and my step-dad was an ass-hole. I spend a lot of time with my aunt is Santa Barbra." She explained.

Danny was clearly at a loss to say, so Danielle stepped in. "How about we go and talk to Sam and Tucker, okay?" she said.

The other two halfa's nodded in agreement, and they flew off together.

* * *

**(A/N) Boo Yeah! A chapter that is longer than a couple hundred words! I really do hope that you like this story, and that this chapter clears up any confusion you might have had. I'm going to be dropping hints about a Xover sequel for this story. A lot of the hints are within Disney's background story. Here's one hint: Santa Barbra…**

**Anyways, hope you liked this, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Read My Mind

**(A/N) Has anyone guessed what the Crossover sequel would be? If you have, leave it in the comments. In this chapter, there will be confrontations, accusations, and some of Disney's past (and her powers!) might be revealed… Do you guys know what I'm doing right now? I'm listening to the soundtrack from **_**"Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure". **_**Man, I love old movies ;)**

Guest**: You'll just have to wait and see…**

Anonymous fanz: ** I don't know, does it? Well, it's going to happen, but everyone is three years older than they originally were in Phantom Planet.**

NaruHina love 32**: You guys are all so nice!**

Spidey2**: Awe, Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Once more, this is **_**Fan**_**fiction, not '**_**I-own-this**_**Fiction'. That'd be weird, don't you think?**

* * *

Danny, Danielle, and Disney flew into a deserted ally way to transform back to their human halves.

Dani was wearing her ever-present red beanie, blue sweatshirt, and red shorts with her blue sneakers. Disney was wearing a fitted red shirt, black distressed skinny jeans, and combat boots. She also wore dark eyeliner and cherry-red lipstick.

'_She looks like someone Sam would get along with…" _Danny thought absentmindedly.

"Why don't you two turn invisible so you don't freak Sam and Tucker out to badly." he suggested.

Danielle nodded, and Disney gained a thoughtful expression. "Yeah… I guess I would get along with Sam…"

Danny looked at her in shock. "Did you just read my mind?" he demanded.

Disney looked slightly amused. "Yep."

Dani groaned. "Diz, I thought we were going to wait to tell him your powers!" she sighed.

Disney rolled her eyes. "Danielle, don't be a wet sandwich. He was going to find out anyway."

Danielle rolled _her_ eyes. "Okay, fine, whatever. But let's wait until we are with Sam and Tucker, and we're _alone_ before telling him the rest of your powers."

"Okeydokey, Aritchoke-y!" Disney chirped happily.

Danny looked at Danielle questioningly. "Um…"

"Yeah, she's always like this." Dani said, guessing what he was about to say.

Danny nodded. Okay, then."

Dani and Disney turned themselves invisible, and they started walking towards where Danny had left Sam and Tucker.

"Which ghost was it?" Tucker asked, not looking up from his newest gadget.

"It wasn't one that I had to fight…" Danny started, but Tucker put his 'toy' away and interrupted him.

"Oh, so it was Wulf?"

"Uh, no…"

"Cujo?"

"No, Tucker, let me…"

"OH! It was Clockwork, wasn't it?"

"TUCKER! If you want to know what Danny is going to say, then shut the hell up and let him talk!" Sam exploded.

Tucker looked at her sheepishly. "Well, _sorry_, Saman-Sam. I meant Sam." He added the last part hastily, as Sam was giving him a death glare.

She turned towards Danny. "Now that _someone's_ not INTERUPTING, you may continue." She said.

Danny gave a small chuckle. "As I was saying, it _wasn't_ someone that I had to fight, it was Danielle."

"Oh…" Tucker said, comprehension dawning on him. He grew confused again. "What's she doing here? You haven't heard from her in three years."

Danny shrugged. "She, uh, told me some stuff, and introduced me to her new friend."

People were beginning to walk past them now. "Uh, let's go to my house to talk." he told them.

* * *

**(A/N) Well… did you like it? Here's another Xover hint: **_**'Someone's Name', **__**don't be a **__**'unpleasant thing'**_**. Have you guessed it? Even if you haven't, I want to hear what you think it might be! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fire!

**(A/N) I would like to thank you guys for all of the reviews that I have gotten.**

**Disclaimer: All I own are my OC's, nothing else.**

* * *

"So, this is your house?" Disney asked Danny, popping into visibility. "I expected something more... I dunno... Normal?"

Tucker shrieked like a little girl when Disney revealed herself, followed closely by Danielle. He then recovered enough to remember that, although she was a ghost, Disney was also a girl, and introduced himself. "I'm Tucker Foley," he said weakly, "that's T.F., as in, Too Fine."

Disney grinned at him. "Nice to meet you, Too Fine. Your hot."

Everyone stared at the two in shock, not because Tucker was talking to a girl (that wasn't new), but because she actually responded in a positive way. Yeah, scary.

Sam looked at the two raven-haired halfa's expectantly.

"What?" Danny asked, made nervous by her stare.

"You said that Danielle told you something. What was it?" Sam asked him.

Danny and Dani shared a look.

"Um, apparently Vlad didn't use just my DNA when he created Dani..." he said cautiously.

Sam blinked. "Uh, okay. So she has a mother? or is it another father, cause, well, you know..."

Danielle grimaced. "Ew. No. Sam, you're my mom."

Disney suddenly ran up and hugged Sam. "Congratulations, Mommy!" she said dramatically.

Sam cringed and pushed Disney away. "Get off of me!" she snapped.

Disney pouted, but complyed, and went to go sit next to Tucker.

"So..." Danny said after a while. "What does this mean for us?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked nervously, though Danny, clueless as he is, didn't know _why_ she was nervous.

"Well, if you're Danielle's mom, and I'm her dad... should we like, get together?" He was blushing furiously.

Sam went tomato red. "I, um, yeah, I mean, if you..." she stuttered.

Disney took Tucker by the elbow and dragged him from the room so the two 'lovebirds' could work things out. "C'mon, Danielle!" she said cheerfully.


End file.
